29 03 2010
by Leyounette
Summary: Alfred pensait passer un week-end calme chez Russie. Il se trompait.


**Titre : **29/03/2010

**Auteur :** Leyounette

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'histoire originale appartiennent à Himaruya Hidekaz

**Résumé :** Alfred pensait passer un week-end calme chez Russie. Il se trompait.

**Rating :** T

**Couple :** RussiexEtats-Unis

**Petit blablatage : **

Voici un petit one-shot sur le couple RussieXEtats-Unis inspiré d'un fait réel. Je ne suis ni prof d'histoire, ni journaliste : si la façon dont je présente les événements ne vous semble pas correcte, je serai ravie d'avoir votre avis sur la question, mais soyez certain(e)s que je ne veux vexer personne.

Merci à ma soeur Tsuki Yoru qui m'a relue et qui a trouvé le titre, et à Talim76 !

* * *

Une fois n'est pas coutume, en ce matin du 29 mars, Alfred s'accordait une grasse matinée bien méritée. Il avait enfin réglé cet épineux problème de sécurité sociale qui l'handicapait depuis si longtemps – Francis ne pourrait plus se moquer de lui à cause de ça ! - et s'était donc offert un week-end... pour se récompenser lui-même chez son Russe d'amant, qui finissait à ses côtés sa nuit au chaud sous les couettes.

Les premiers rayons du soleil commençaient à peine à se glisser dans la chambre quand une violente explosion secoua les deux nations. Alfred bondit aussitôt du lit – en caleçon – et s'empara du revolver qu'il gardait en permanence avec lui lorsqu'il allait chez Russie. La Guerre Froide avait beau être finie, on n'était jamais trop prudent avec Ivan.

Après avoir vérifié que ni Iran ni Corée du Nord ne se trouvaient dans la chambre, le cadet se tourna vers l'Européen, toujours sur ses gardes.

- Ivan ?

Tous les soupçons de l'Américain s'évanouirent lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Russie se tenait recroquevillé, la main devant la bouche et encore plus pâle que d'habitude.

Le blond lâcha aussitôt son arme, se précipita vers lui et plaça d'autorité sa main sur son front. Il était bouillant et en nage.

- Ivan, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?!

Le plus grand eut un soubresaut et cracha un peu de sang, toujours prostré sur ses draps. Alfred passa l'un des bras du colosse autour de son cou, souleva le Russe – rien n'était impossible pour un héros comme lui ! - et le conduisit jusqu'à la salle de bain où Ivan continua à vomir du sang pendant encore quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que sa crise semble s'apaiser. Pensant qu'un peu d'air frais – glacial – lui ferait du bien, Alfred aida Russie à se rendre sur son balcon. Une fois à l'extérieur, l'aîné reprit peu à peu ses couleurs habituelles – c'est-à-dire qu'il passa du blanc cadavérique au blanc simplement livide. Après avoir pris de grandes bouffées d'air, il se tourna vers Alfred et lui sourit tristement.

- Merci.

- Qu'est-ce... qu'il t'est arrivé ?

- Un attentat. Dans le métro, à Moscou. Une trentaine de morts.

Les yeux de l'Américain se vidèrent – même neuf ans plus tard, le souvenir restait toujours aussi vif – et il prit la main d'Ivan dans la sienne.

- Je suis désolé.

Il sentit les doigts du Russe serrer les siens.

- Tu sais qui c'est ?

- … Le Caucase du Nord. Je suppose.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Ivan tourna le visage vers son amant et lui sourit, mais plus du sourire triste et sincère de l'instant précédent, non, de son sourire cruel habituel. Alfred retrouvait la froide nation qu'il connaissait.

- Les écraser bien sûr.

- Sans même avoir vérifié s'ils étaient bien coupables ?

Le sourire du Russe s'élargit. Tout le conflit contre Saddam Hussein et ses armes de destruction massive y brillait. Alfred haussa les épaules et abandonna. Plutôt mourir que reconnaître qu'il avait foiré ce coup-là – Francis se plaisait suffisamment à le lui rappeler à tout bout de champ. Ivan allait bien maintenant. Amérique essaya de se persuader que c'était l'essentiel.

Les deux nations finirent par rentrer dans l'appartement et s'apprêtaient à prendre leur petit déjeuner quand une nouvelle explosion secoua les deux blonds. Alfred courut vers l'aîné pour le soutenir à nouveau mais le colosse chancela à peine et le repoussa doucement tout en essuyant le filet de sang qui perlait de ses lèvres.

- Une seconde bombe. Une dizaine de morts.

Se remettant peu à peu du choc, Ivan fit quelques pas vers sa chambre, s'appuyant contre le mur pour conserver un semblant d'équilibre et commença à s'habiller sous le regard interloqué d'Alfred. Était-il vraiment raisonnable pour Russie de s'agiter ainsi alors qu'il venait à peine de subir deux attentats ?

- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas te reposer un peu ? Tenta le cadet.

Ivan hocha la tête négativement. Il avait déjà ré endossé son sourire coutumier et enfilait son pardessus.

- Désolé Alfred, tu repartiras chez toi sans moi. Je m'occupe tout de suite de ces terroristes.

Une fois décemment vêtu, il sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers le vestibule. Amérique l'attrapa par les pans de son manteau et l'aida à le boutonner jusqu'en haut. Il hésita un peu puis lâcha, les joues un peu rouges et les yeux vers le sol.

- … Sois prudent, d'accord ?

- Ne te fais pas de soucis pour moi, répondit l'aîné en souriant comme un gamin et en posant ses lèvres sur le front du cadet. Je suis suffisamment grand pour m'en sortir tout seul.

Alfred se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa à son tour doucement le Russe. Ivan finit par rompre le baiser, mit sa chapska, ouvrit la porte et fit un signe d'au revoir à son amant. Il allait fermer la porte derrière lui quand Alfred, pris d'un soudain doute, le retint :

- Ivan !

- Oui, Alfred ?

- … Tu me promets que tes services secrets ne sont en rien impliqués dans ces attentats ?

Il y eut un bref silence puis l'éternel sourire de Russie se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Fais-moi confiance Alfred.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu !

D'après wikipédia, les chiffres précis pour le nombre de victimes sont de : 24 morts pour la première bombe, 12 pour la deuxième.

D'après ma prof d'histoire, dans le passé, les services secrets russes/soviétiques ont déjà utilisé des attentats voire en ont eux-mêmes organisés à des fins politiques, c'est pour ça que je me suis permise de faire cette chute. Je ne sais pas si c'est pareil pour ces attentats-ci : dans tous les cas, des gens sont morts, et c'est toujours déplorable.

Si vous avez le moindre commentaire, conseil ou autre, n'hésitez pas !


End file.
